


whiskey girl

by jordyndoomstar



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Metalocalypse Big Bang 2013-2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordyndoomstar/pseuds/jordyndoomstar
Summary: eh whatever.
Relationships: Pickles the Drummer/Reader
Kudos: 1





	whiskey girl

It's fan day and  
Pickles the drummer finds love in an unlikely place … one of his fans, a young lady named Sarah.

*Pickles POV* 

Today was a day that I dread more than anything on the planet; fan day. Fans come into our house and watch us live our lives and obsess over every little thing we do, but this time was different. There was one fan who kinda stood out from the others, she wasn’t going batshit crazy, I could tell she was happy to be in Mordhaus but not freaking out like the others. She was a young woman in her twenties I think, she was really short, probably just five feet tall, her hair was brownish red, tied in a half ponytail and she wore glasses. I had talked with her briefly and she seemed really cool and invited her to hang out with the band. She had requested to play a game of corn hole and as a fellow Midwesterner, I was impressed. Some of the klokateers made us a cornhole board and our guest fan who was named Sarah made the sacks. 

“Alright, because regular cornhole is fuckin boring as shit, we’ll just haveta spice it up a lil bit. SO, everytime the sack misses the hole, you take a shot, if it goes over the board, finish your drink. First to get 200 points wins. Prize to be determined.” Sarah announced. 

“Oh wowee! sounds likes funs.” Toki said, smiling. So we agreed to let Sarah go first. She lined up with the cornhole board and gave the sack a toss, it went in halfway. 

“Let’s call that half a point?” Sarah said, confused. We agreed. I was next . I gave the sack a toss and I missed. 

“Damn, looks like I’m doin a shot.” I said as I took a shot glass full of booze and knocked it back. Next up was Toki, he gave a sack a toss and it went all the way in. Swisgaar was up and he completely missed the board. 

“Ohh, Skwisgaar, finish your drink, my dude.” Sarah grinned. Murderface also missed the board. And then Nathan was the last to go, he made it into the cornhole board. This went on for a half hour before I won. 

“Pickles is the winner. With Toki in second place, me in third, Nathan in fourth, and Skwisgaar and Murderface tied for fifth.” Sarah announced. 

“Anyone up for Booze Roulette?” Sarah asked. 

“What’s that?” I asked. 

“It’s a combo of russian roulette and spin the bottle. But with booze. Lots of booze. And non alcoholic drinks too. ” Sarah filled shot glasses with various drinks and put them in a circle on the kitchen table with an empty bottle on the side to act as a spinner. 

“I’ll go first again.” Sarah said as she spun the bottle, it spun until it landed on a shot glass of amber liquid. Sarah knocked it back and set the glass down upside down.  
“Next.” she called. Toki went. He spun the bottle and the liquid it landed on was clear. Sarah covered her mouth, 

“Oh no. Poor Toki.” Sarah mumbled.

“Why?” I asked.

“He’s gonna do a shot of Everclear, that’s like the shot with the most alcohol in it. He’s NOT gonna be okay in the mornin.” Sarah replied. 

“Oh shit.” Toki did the shot and put the shot glass down, now he’s kinda tipsy. 

Murderface spun the bottle and got a white liquid. It was milk. This game went on and on until finally Toki backed out. 

“Yknow what that means?” Sarah asked. 

“No.” Toki replied. 

“Drink off. Challenge anyone you want. But your challenger picks the drink.” Sarah said with a devilish grin. 

“Oh wowee, um I choose, Pickle.” Toki slurred. I grinned at Toki and faced him across the table. 

“How bout the winner of this challenge gets to go on a date with the only girl in the room? Finish your drink without throwing up, fallin over or passing out and you win.” Sarah teased. 

“You’re on!” I agreed

“Yeah! I’m gonna wins, Pickle.”

“I dont think so dood.” 

“Alright, boys ready, three, two, one,...DRINK!” Sarah announced, right when she said drink, both me n Toki were chugging our drinks, we both finished first but I managed to stay on my feet.

“Pickles is the winner!, sorry Toki, good try though, hon.” Sarah said to Toki with a smile. I had gotten Sarah’s number and texted her when she left for the day. The next day was my date with Sarah and I had never been more excited about goin on a date before in my life. 

Sarah stopped by Mordhaus and I took her to dinner and then to a movie. After the movie ended, I bought some beers and we hid out somewhere and talked and drank beer. 

“Wow, we do have a lot in common, huh? Wait, you were abused by your family too?” I asked her, 

“Yeah. my mom married a fuckin piece of shit with a grocery list of mental issues because she was desperate and thought she could fix him. I tried to humor her for about five years and then he and I fought almost every day. I’ve tried to kill myself a few times over him and then as I got older, I realized, if I succeeded, then he wins and I’ll be damned before that happens. What about you, Pickles?” Sarah asked, playing with her ponytail. A sigh left my lips and I took a giant swig of my drink. 

“Well, my parents favored my brother, Seth. He would get anything he wanted and I’d always get in trouble for things he did. Finally, when I turned 16, I left home to go to LA and I regret not beating the living shit out of my father.” I felt something touch my shoulder, I looked up and I saw Sarah, softly smiling at me, her eyes were soft and understanding. 

“I know what that’s like. To have a favored sibling. And yknow what? Fuck ‘em. Absolutely fuck ‘em. What matters is that you’re here and you’re trying your best everyday and you’re doing things that make you happy. I had to learn this lesson the hard way. I have a bad habit of putting everyone else before me and I think I'm going to take a breather from doin that.  
Now, I’m not going to be totally selfish, but it’s all about knowing your worth. And you are worth something, Pickles. You’re worth something to me.” Sarah spoke. In the heat of the moment, I kissed her. Now I expected her to push me away but she didn’t. Instead she climbed into my lap and kissed me harder, I stopped her to ask if she wanted to take this back to Mordhaus, she agreed. 

I could still see the hunger in her eyes. When we entered Mordhaus, I took Sarah to my bedroom and locked the door behind me. The throes of lust resumed with heated kisses and biting with a bit of scratches and groping. Clothes flung to the floor, I grabbed her and pulled her so she was riding me and she began riding my dick until the heated sensation of an orgasm rushed through my body, Sarah let out a loud gasp and a moan.  
“I’m almost there, Pickles. Don’t stop.” she begged. I couldn’t help it, I was reaching my climax and so was she. A heated kiss touched my lips as we both achieved an orgasm. Sarah laid beside me, gasping and panting for air. I lit up a joint and passed it to her, which she accepted and took a hit. 

“Holy fuck, that was fuckin great. I haven’t been fucked like that in a long time.” Sarah admitted as she exhaled. This made me chuckle. Days went by and I wanted to see her more and more. Then it hit me, Did I want to date a fan? No I can’t. They’re crazy obsessed weirdos. But why was Sarah different? She seemed so relaxed and grounded?


End file.
